sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
Light
A light elemental can control rays of light, with effects similar to that of the shadow element. 'Important: ' Light is a sub-skill of fire, which means that it may not be chosen as a starter skill on character creation, nor can it be gained via XP until the primary skill of fire is at apprentice level. Once the primary skill is at apprentice level, you may gain this new skill for 500 xp, filling an additional skill slot. As well, Instead of taking up an additional skill slot, you may instead replace the primary skill at apprentice level with this skill for 500 xp. Possible Abilities & Skill Levels Beginner An existing light source can be manipulated to create very small illusions or create a very small form of invisibility for a minute or less at a time. At beginner level, the minor illusions can only last for several minutes and are easily seen through if stared at too long, or if they are moved too much or made to be too detailed. The user can also create small orbs of light, which can last quite a while as they are useable for illumination only. At this level, one is not able to do any harm with their light. Apprentice The user may produce very minor bolts or blasts of light with a very short range (no more than 6 inches). These are fairly weak at this point and do not do much, simply a small bruising and tingling pain to someone they are used upon, usually enough to merely irritate an opponent, causing no lasting damage. Apprentices can also now create their own small amount of light for minor illumination or illusion purposes, instead of using already available light. While these cannot be banished entirely except by a shadow elemental, they will still be able to be noticed as being used if anything too large or detailed is done with an illusion, should a wolf give their illusion too much investigation. Their ability to become invisible lasts for several minutes at a time. Adept At adept level, they are able to cause more serious damage with light rays. Beams or blasts of light can be shot at enemies with some range, up to 6 feet away, causing rather benign 'entrance wounds'. The real damage is internal; organs can get burned/fried, though at this level the entire organ is not usually damaged and it is possible to heal the wound with the help of a healing professional. They may also continue to expand their ability to create larger and more detailed illusions that may cover an area of an entire wolf, or illuminate an entire area to banish shadows and darkness. Master Illusions and illuminations can last for hours now, and only champions of the shadow skill are able to consume the caster's light. Magical attacks meant to cause harm are now close to deadly, and may be used at much further range, though the user may find an interest instead in defense. At this level, the user can manipulate particles of light to form powerful shields that can deflect damage. This is extremely tiring, however, and can last only for a few minutes. Champion Their light cannot be banished and they can easily attack their prey and enemies from great ranges with bolts and blasts of powerful light. They can create stronger shields for longer periods of time and can even cast these shields on others, though at the effect does not last long. Their illuminations and illusions can encompass great areas now, or even several wolves if necessary, although using it on more than one subject will tire a champion much quicker than focusing on one alone. A champion of their element is IMMUNE to their own crafted element, meaning that if it's of their own personal elemental affinity, they will not suffer ill effects of it. Related *Home *Sverige *Skills *Elemental Skills *Fire *Classes *XP Category:Mechanics